Lizzie Saltzman
w Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman es una de las dos hijas gemelas de Alaric Saltzman y Jo Laughlin, la otra es Josie Saltzman. Fue llevada por Caroline Forbes al actuar como madre sustituta (madre subrogante). Su existencia fue revelada en Let Her Go por Kai, el tío de los bebés. Sin embargo, en I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai apuñaló a Jo en el abdomen múltiples veces, matándola y supuestamente matando a los gemelos. En Best Served Cold, fue revelado que el Aquelarre Géminis transfirió a los gemelos a la matriz de Caroline. Lizzie Saltzman es un miembro de la Familia Saltzman y la Familia Parker y un miembro de la Familia Forbes, debido a ser hija adoptiva de Caroline. Historia A través de The Vampire Diaries Temporada 6 En Let Her Go, mientras Jo estaba pensando que estaba enferma por intoxicarse con la comida le fue revelado por su hermano que estaba embarazada, después de que ella le dio su poder con el fin de que sobreviviera a las consecuencias del ritual de fusión que realizó con su hermano, Luke, en lugar de Jo. En A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo y Alaric empiezan a escoger nombres para el bebé. En I Never Could Love Like That, Elena se entera sobre el embarazo de Jo cuando le dice que Kai está prisionero en el mundo prisión de 1903. En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo y Bonnie fueron atacadas por Lily durante la despedida de soltera de Jo. Cuando estaba a punto de alimentarse de Jo, Lily escucha los latidos de los bebés y le dice a Jo que está esperando gemelos. Más tarde, Jo le dice a Alaric que tendrán gemelos y que el Aquelarre Géminis va a querer tener sus manos sobre ellos para despojar a Kai del poder mediante la realización de otra fusión de gemelos. En I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon revela que Jo está muerta y cree que los gemelos también están muertos. Temporada 7 En Best Served Cold, es revelado por Valerie Tulle que los gemelos sobrevivieron el ataca de Kai a Jo, debido al hecho de que el Aquelarre Gémenis realizó un hechizo para salvar a los gemelos. También es revelado que Caroline Forbes estaba embarazada de los gemelos. En Postcards from the Edge, fue revelado que ella y su hermana había absorbido un poco de la magia del cuerpo de Caroline por un largo tiempo, pero a medida que crecían en su vientre, absorbían más y más magia, hasta que Caroline empezó a disecarse. En This Woman's Work, Lizzie y su hermana nacieron via cesárea. Su padre, Alaric le permite a su madre adoptiva, Caroline Forbes cargar a ella y su hermana, primero le da a Josie y le informa a Caroline su nombre y su tocaya (su madre), luego a Lizzie, y Alaric le informó a Caroline que se llamará en honor a su madre Elizabeth. Lizzie y Josie también son vistas con Caroline en un flashfoward durante la escena final. En Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, las gemelas y Caroline se dirigen a Dallas ya que quería mantener la promesa que le hizo a Jo. Durante la cena, las gemelas empezaron a llorar y Alaric se lleva a Lizzie para cambiarle su puñal. En un flash-forward, Caroline es vista con las gemelas en Nueva Orleans en el "Hospital" St. James buscando a Klaus. La barman le dice a Caroline que Klaus no ha sido visto ni oído desde hace 3 años, lo que deja perpleja a Caroline. En Requiem for a Dream, Lizzie, junto con su hermana gemela y su padre, Alaric, llaman a Caroline antes de irse a dormir. Lizzie, junto con su hermana, extrañan a Caroline quien esta huyendo junto a Stefan Salvatore tratando de alejarse de Bonnie. Lizzie dice que extraña a su madre, Caroline, y Caroline conmovida y con tristeza dice que también extraña a Lizzie. Antes de irse a dormir, Lizzie junto con Josie le desean buenas noches a Caroline, después Alaric toma el teléfono para hablar con Caroline, sin que sus hijas escuchen. En Gods and Monsters, Lizzie, junto con Josie, se enteran sobre su verdadero linaje de siphoner y Alaric y Caroline le piden a Lizzie y Josie que abran las puertas de la Armonía para ellos, mientras utilizan sus habilidades de absorber la magia. Lizzie, con la ayuda de Josie, abren exitosamente las puertas de la Armonía, y Lizzie abraza triunfalmente a Caroline mientras Josie abraza a su padre, Alaric. Relaciones *Alaric, Caroline, Josie y Lizzie (Familia) Poderes y Habilidades Lizzie posee todos los poderes y habilidades normales de un siphoner. Debilidades Lizzie posee todas las debilidades típicas de un siphoner. Apariciones Temporada 6 *''Let Her Go'' (mencionada) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mencionada) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mencionada) *''Because'' (mencionada) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (ultrasonido y mencionada) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (mencionada) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mencionada) Temporada 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (vista en el flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (mencionada) *''Mommie Dearest'' (ultrasonido y mencionada) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mencionada) *''Cold as Ice'' (mencionada) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (mencionada) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mencionada) *''This Woman's Work'' (primera aparición en día moderno/nacimiento/flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (bebé/flash-foward) *''I Would for You'' (material de archivo/bebé) *''Days of Future Past'' (mencionada) *''I Went to the Woods'' (mencionada) *''One Way or Another'' (mencionada) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Voz) *''Kill 'Em All'' (mencionada) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Temporada 8 *''Hello Brother'' Trivia * En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, fue revelado por Lillian Salvatore que Jo estaba esperando gemelos. * Ya que son gemelas, serán las próximas en liderar el Aquelarre Géminis. Sin embargo, ya no hay un Aquelarre Géminis por lo que no tendrán que fusionarse. * Si el Aquelarre Géminis se enterara de los gemelos entonces habrían tratado de tomarlos de Jo y Alaric con el fin de despojar a Kai de su poder como líder del aquelarre. ** Sin embargo desde que el estatus de Siphoner fue revelado el Aquelarre Géminis hubiera esperado ha otro par de gemelos para que los lideraran debido a sus prejuicios contra los Siphoners. * Se creía que las gemelas habían muerto debido a la muerte de Jo, sin embargo, se las arreglaron para sobrevivir ya que el Aquelarre Géminis realizó un hechizo para preservarlas. * Junto con Elena, Lizzie y Josie son los únicos personajes que se conocen que tienen dos madres por cualquier motivo. * Ella y su hermana gemela, Josie, son los primeros bebés conocidos que fueron esperados por un vampiro. * Ella y su hermana fueron las terceras cuyo nacimiento se ve en pantalla después del nacimiento de Nadia en Katerina (flashback) y el nacimiento de Hope en From a Cradle to a Grave. ** Sin embargo, ella y Josie fueron los primeros en nacer por cesárea. * Lizzie es nombra en honor a la madre de Caroline Forbes, Elizabeth Forbes. ** Ella es la gemela rubia. Galería 7X07-135-Twins.jpg TVD713-Lizzie_nb.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 715-099-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 719-032-Josie-Lizzie.png 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 713-129-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-001-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-002-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-003-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-004-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 721-113~Josie-Lizzie.png 722-016-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-017-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-051-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-053-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-055-Josie-Lizzie.png 722-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie1.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie2.jpg 722-Lizzie-Josie4.jpg Referencias Ver también en:Lizzie Saltzman Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Familia Saltzman Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Familia Parker Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Supernatural